pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Spacho
Re: Trade Hmm for which Pokemon?? :) Aquatic Wartortle 02:21, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh just look at my profile! :) (Sorry If I accidentally sweared, I don't really have people editing my profile :() Aquatic Wartortle 02:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Err so? Aquatic Wartortle 02:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok dude what do you want (look at charmander page to see what I got) I'm the latest commentor. Then I will give you the preview and security code to my pokemon. -Charmanderismyfavoritepokemon123 Find the error 2 answer 4th row 6th to the end is a Q*gasp* instead of a O. Cool what's your name? Funandgame How will I give you the code? -spacho I guess my talk page A little boring game 2 answer The answer is mario and luigi. Sandslashio 18:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Sandslashio< hahahahahahahahahha Your right. I will give you a code later. It can be any Pokémon since I didn't specify it. Find the error (1) answer. 1st row, 9th letter; 2nd row, 20th letter; 3rd row, 5th letter; 4th row, 2nd letter; every row, last letter. Sandslashio 21:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Sandslashio A little boring game 3 answer ﻿ Sandslashio 01:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Sandslashio Trade Hey I'll give you a free mew if you promote me. Deal? Tell other ppl I have mews. Just give me your email address I don't know you Trade Hey I'll give you a free mew if you promote me. Deal? Tell other ppl I have mews. Just give me your email address pokerus apology (or Sorry =( ) i will not add pokerus again. sorry. I think you are a great Admin and I will listen to you. i am also trying my best to become an admin. from, kenmister 1 =P I'm not an admin spacho 18:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) you should be an admin I think you should be an admin. You're rated #5 on the wiki! What is love is an admin and she (maybe a he?) is rated #4! I mean c'mon what is love is 1 rank higher than you. - kenmister 1 =P psssshhhhhht, I know this is old, but I am definately rank 2 :P And I am a he. Yup with 2 lucky edits. spacho 03:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Why did you leave the Wiki? , You mean yesterday? I didn't leave the wiki, I just couldn't log on cause I was too busy being sick and throwing up in a bucket. But here I am today, so... yeah. - MisterTig Spacho! DUDE YOU DELETED IT?!?! CAN YOU GET IT BACK???? PLEASE, PLEASE SAY YOU CAN GET IT BACK!!!! I WORKED SO HARD ON IT!!!!! oh yeah wanna join a chat if you are on right now? SPAM Common spacho, why did you start spamming everywhere all of a sudden? I was thinking of making you an admin soon but I'm having second thoughts already. Take this as a warning, I wouldn't want to give you a temp ban. Dude, if anyone is giving you bs, just send me their IP address. I already blocked the guy that made those new pages. I didn't quit but I'm not around as often. What is love 00:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello are you an admin? Aimerstalk 20:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) #No need for a sig in a blog comment #what a ugly sig <3 01:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :You could have always asked me to help :P LMAO!!! 01:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :.... you could have asked me for help, im not that mean :P #Please don't butt into other people's conversations (or whatever we're having). #New sig? -wink wink- #I stole my current sig from Monchoman45 :P Byw, you post your signature after your message, you dont post it before and after... o.o I wasn't asking out of the blue xD I'm a coder so I know how to make coding that makes the wiki look cool but a lot of stuff cannot be done without being an admin...currently i am trying to edit so they don't think I'm being ridiculous and just asking xD Aimerstalk 16:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) There was no website...my friends just taught me :P Aimerstalk 17:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I mean there is no specific thing, but i can build different kinds of tables, formatting, signatures, etc Aimerstalk 18:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) It is hard to explain .__. But I could make you almost anything :P Aimerstalk 19:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) YOUR dog is UGLY!!!!!! Are you a GIRL! Admin Hey, I've granted you admin powers. Let's see how this goes, good luck. Blerian ~ Cause I don't want to have a signature 18:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Someone was spamming your talk page so I cleaned it out :P Aimerstalk 23:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Spacho, I've found two pages that need editing, but they're both locked. The strategy section of Vermillion Gym is no longer accurate now that whirlwind/roar only turn the opponent around once. Also, Arcanine tries to learn Flame Burst at level 34. Thank you! I am very novice at computer editing, and don't know how to do hyperlinking. But the information is there. If you feel it necessary to re-edit something, feel free. Also, as I'm sure you've noticed, there's more information with attacks now, like accuracy, and cooldowns have been adjusted as well as the power of various attacks (earthquake being one of them). Good luck to the team of admin that will have to go through all the locked pages and change everything, I do not envy that task. Nty, im not gonna change my sig. Code giveaway You are not giving the code in your blog post so shut up! Ok my email is jw9779@comcast.net idk if I'm allowed to adk this but can I get a shiny pikachu instead of a starter xD if not I'll take the squirtle :P kk thanks xD Aimerstalk 12:10, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo Spacho....Me wants that shiny Pikachu/Squirtleeeeeeeeeee lol whenever your ready XD Im just having fun Aimerstalk 20:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure why but the code does not work .__. Aimerstalk 14:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) the ones you sent me (both) :| Aimerstalk 14:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) kk the code worked...thanks for the shiny pikachu :D Aimerstalk 17:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thnks Spacho You also have been making this wiki better also how do you copy a image and make it appear after publishing because I couldn't add the graveler image Blobuck 17:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Spacho, thanks, i managed to add the graveler picture i coulnt add before to the flamethrower page YAY for edits! Blobuck 05:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Why is the page I made blocked for comments by me? I don't spam. I don't even know what is spamming. I only know that I am editing. 20:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Fuck you! 04:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) FF Sorry tobother you, go to the fast forwarding page, please. Should there be a page for healing moves? FireyCharizard7 23:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC)FIERY CHARIZARD7